


Prerogatives: Harry's Regret

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Gaping, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Rape, Crying, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dry Penetration, Erectile Disfucntion!Corbin, Father/Son Incest, Large Cocks, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Versatile!Harry, brutal sex, choked by cock, gagging, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Harry regrets forcing his son to make a choice. Now he must ask and beg for forgiveness from the boy. Corbin sat in his grandfather's worn desk chair in only his tight briefs, when his dad, Harry walked in. They talk after a moment or two of silence. Corbin can't forgive Harry for what he said, but he does want his family back, especially his dad. At hearing that, Harry shows his son just how grateful he is, by fucking Corbin senseless. Basically make-up sex between father and son. But is it too late?





	Prerogatives: Harry's Regret

Harry got up from were he was lying between Bill's legs and exited his bedroom, as he walked along the hall and downstairs he thought back to two week ago, when he had spent the day at Corbin's getting thoroughly and brutally fucked hard by his son's mates, whilst Corbin and his grandfather fucked in the other room. It had been just as he was about to follow Arthur through the floo, that he had stopped and looked back at Corbin. He had felt it then, the broken bond. It was the first time that Harry had felt it. Yet he had missed his boy terribly ever since he had forced Corbin to make that decision two years ago, when Harry had found out that Master SSDSnape was in a relationship with his son. 

 

As he reached the bottom step Arthur came into view and told him that Corbin wanted to see him in the study. Surprised, Harry nodded and made his way over to the study. He knocked before opening the door and stepping inside, and finding his son sitting behind Arthur's desk, in the man's old and worn chair in nothing but his underpants. Harry shut the door softly behind him and stepped further into the room. Corbin blinked and looked up at his dad.  
"Hello, dad." He said softly.  
"Corbin." Harry replied with a nod.  
"I've discovered that I've lost my sex drive, due to our broken bond. I would like to have that drive back, but for me to get it I have to heal what is broken." Corbin went on. 

 

Harry stood there his face void of emotion, whilst his mind was in turmoil. He wanted to fix the bond too, but would understand if Corbin could not forgive him. Harry knew he had been wrong to cast out the boy.  
"Please forgive me, son." Harry said, after a moment or two of silence. "I know I don't deserve forgiveness for casting you out. It wasn't you that broke the bond, child, but me."  
Corbin stood up and came around the desk and wrapping his arms around his dad.  
"I can't forgive you for what you said, dad." Corbin went on. "But like you I want to heal the bond. I want my family back... I want my dad back."  
Harry felt his heart soar and a small smile spread across his lips, as he too wrapped his arms around his son and pulled the boy flush against him in a firm hug. Corbin breathed in his father's scent, just as Harry did the same to him. 

 

A second later and Harry was kissing his boy deeply, while his hands attacked the boy's body roughly. On reaching the waistband of the boy's underpants, Harry ripped them off with wild magic as he felt his large cock harden. Corbin moaned and mewled, as he too felt his flaccid little cock give an interested twitch and he hoped that with the way his dad was ravishing his mouth, and his firm hands were groping up and down his lithe body - that the familiar bond was setting itself in motion for repairing. Corbin groaned and fell to his knees, where he opened his mouth and swallowed his dad bollocks deep down his throat. Harry groaned himself as he threw back his head and fisted his hands into his boy's soft hair, before he set up a volatile pace as he skull fucked his son. 

 

 **\- PHR -**

 

Even though Corbin was now officially a pro Deepthroater, he still made the sounds of a novice cock sucker; he 'gagged' on every inward harsh thrust Harry gave him and 'choked' every time his dad's large thick cock slid down his throat. Harry knew that with his four Alphas his son would be an expert at taking cock, but liked the fact that Corbin made those obscene noises. It heightened the pleasure Harry was feeling. After thirty minutes of endurance, Harry pulled out of his boy's lovely warm and tight throat and lifted the boy up and on to the desk - that he had cleared of papers and quills just beforehand. 

 

Corbin sat there with his arse on the edge of the desk, his legs spread wide. He laid his back flat upon the desk, whilst he felt his dad's predatory gaze upon his exposed tight and dry furled boy pussy. Harry quickly dried his cock of Corbin's spit, then bound the boy's ankles to the far side of the desk, where Corbin's head was - his son's legs stretch to their absolute widest, exposing the boy's smooth pink pussy, making it even more welcoming. Harry then stepped up and guided his large thick cock to rest against Corbin's entrance. Corbin whimpered and mewled at the feeling of his dad's large cock resting against his boy pussy's entrance. He raised his head up a bit and looked up into his dad's hard, yet kind green eyes. 

 

They stared at each other before Harry leant forwards and rested his hands upon the boy's hips in a firm bruising grip, as he thrust his cock in one harsh brutal thrust, bollocks deep into his son's extremely tight heat. Corbin threw his head back and screamed as his dad slammed hard into him, making his body shudder, jolt and shiver with wanton need, as he immediately clamped down his tight internal walls around his dad's thick cock, battering his insides. He shrieked when Harry pummelled into his prostate, looking up Corbin keened when he saw his little boy cock grow to half mast, but that was all. He whimpered and mewled, and Harry felt the beginning of his senses return - the familial senses - he had lost them years ago. 

 

**\- PHR -**

 

He could feel the boy's destress about his half limp cock. Harry pulled almost all the way out of his boy before slamming violently hard and fast back in, sliding up past Corbin's swollen prostate and deep into the boy's guts. Corbin wailed at being taken so roughly by his dad, but yet his cock still only gave little interest. As he was fucked so viscously by Harry, Corbin cried out and sobbed. His prostate was so full, yet he couldn't get aroused. Harry, seeing his boy's face crumble and tears start to fall, leant down and kissed his son passionately, as he gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair, while he continued to rape his son's wonderful tight boy pussy. 

 

An hour later and Harry was still fucking his son, whilst Corbin still sobbed and mewled loudly at not being able to cum, because of his low sex drive or lack of it. Corbin didn't need to where a cock ring, but he could feel every time Harry nailed his prostate, it continued to swell up even more. He was so full! And heavy! And yet he still couldn't get hard! Harry pulled out of his son, quickly unbound the boy and flipped him over onto his front. Spreading Corbin's legs wide, Harry hiked his son into a standing position, with his hands leaning on the desk. Harry fisted the boy's hair and yanked his head back sharply, arching Corbin's back, whilst the boy pushed out his pussy. Harry then thrust back into his son deeply, fucking hard and fast. He could feel his large heavy bollocks finally beginning to draw up and tighten. Harry growled, as his hips became a blur. He bit down savagely on Corbin skin, between his shoulder and neck making the boy scream. 

 

Harry, keeping his left hand firmly gripping Corbin's left hip, removed his right hand from the boy's sweaty hair and lowered it down Corbin's body and finally wrapped it around his son's little disinterested boy cock, where he began to fondle the smooth little bollocks hard, squeezing them, tugging sharply on them or slapping them hard, all the while trying to get the boy to gain an erection. Corbin continued to whimper and sob, at the abuse his dad laid thickly on him. But nothing worked! His little cock only twitched. Harry growled angrily - more to himself than at Corbin - it was his, Harry's fault that his boy was this way now! Harry's own eyes began to leak tears, tears of shame and sadness. He wanted Corbin to be able to enjoy sex again too, just as much as the boy did. 

 

Feeling his heavy bollocks tighten up even more, Harry began to brutalise Corbin's boy pussy that much harder, faster and deeper, all the while foundling and abusing the boy's bollocks, whilst his son cried, keened and screamed. Harry was close, so close. He thrust in deeply and came brutally hard, filling his boy with a great torrent of cum. He continued thrusting harshly until he had emptied himself inside the boy. Corbin mewled as he felt his dad's cum leak out of his thoroughly abused arse hole and felt it seep down over the back of his little bollocks. 

 

**\- PHR -**

 

Harry pulled out and bent Corbin further over the desk, then knelt down and after spreading the boy's arse cheeks apart, he began to lap up his spent cum, eating it out of his wonderful boy. At feeling his dad eat him out, Corbin shuddered and moaned loudly as he pushed his gaping sloppy hole backwards and on to his dad's face. He jolted and whimpered, when he felt Harry slap his arse cheek hard. Standing up, Harry got into position and began to spank his son's delectable arse hard, hoping that the boy could gain his erection back with the joys of a stinging backside. Yes Corbin was loving the attention his dad was laying hard and thick on him, but his cock did nothing throughout the beating. 

 

At the end when Corbin turned round and faced his dad, he sobbed and threw his arms around his daddy's neck and cried heartbroken sobs. Harry wrapped his own arms around his son and held him close, rubbing soothing circles on the boy's sweat-soaked back.  
"Child," Harry whispered into the boy's ear. "Don't fret so, we'll get your sex drive and permanent little erection back."  
Corbin buried his face into Harry's neck, sniffling.  
"Come on," Harry went on. "We can spend the day in here, I'm sure that if we spend the day fucking, you'll get it back. Would you like me to see if sucking on your little boy cock will help?" 

 

Corbin stilled and stepped back from his dad, his eyes wide and teary.  
"You've never sucked my cock before." Corbin stated.  
"Well, there's a first time, isn't there?" Harry asked, smiling softly.  
Corbin chuckled and leant back against the front side of the desk.  
Harry chuckled himself as he fell to his knees again in front of his son and cocked back his head, opened his mouth and, whilst keeping his twinkling kind green eyes fixed on his son's, Harry sucked Corbin's little bollocks into his mouth.


End file.
